Special Love
by Trory
Summary: Eine Songfic zu dem Lied Special Love von Kelly Clarkson. Sie dreht sich um James Potter und Lily Evans! Evtl. Fortsetzung! Please R&R!


Hallo Mal wieder eine Songfic von mir. Zum Lied "Special Love" von Kelly Clarkson. Ihre Lieder sind einfach immer unglaublich, ich denke das ist auch der Grund das fast alle meine Songfic's auf Liedern von ihr basieren :) Das Pairing ist diesmal James Potter und Lily Evans. Seit einigen Tagen mag ich dieses einfach wahnsinnig gerne.

Und ich habe mir überlegt ob ich diese Songfic als Prolog nehmen soll. Was haltet ihr davon? Weiter schreiben, oder eher nicht, und es bei dem hier belassen? Sagt mir eure Meinung! Sie ist mir wichtig!

Und nun drückt ihr auf den "GO" Button und schreibt mir ein nettes Feedback :D

* * *

Special Love

Immer wenn ich dich sehe dann schlägt mein Herz schneller als es normal ist. Es schlägt wie wild gegen meine Brust und lässt mir keine Ruhe. Es schreit, nach dir. Nachts lässt es mich oft nicht schlafen.

Wenn ich an dich denke wird mir ganz anders. Dieses bestimmte Gefühl in der Magengegend ist dann nur der Anfang. Schon bald folgen mein Herz, und mein Verstand. Wenn ich dich sehe fühle ich mich wieder wie ein kleiner Junge...

Wenn ich dich sehe kann ich nicht mehr klar denken. Mein Gehirn wird von dem Gedanken an dich vernebelt und ich kann dich immer wieder nur ansehen. Du lässt mein Herz bis zum Anschlag pochen, bringst mich um den Verstand.

_I wish you could feel  
the way I feel   
this special feeling  
that makes your spine curl  
and it makes your heart throb  
and I dont know what to do  
but if i dont have you_

Ich weiß einfach nicht was ich tun soll. Mein Herz und mein Verstand sehnt sich so sehr nach dir. Ich brauche dich einfach, ohne dich kann ich nicht mehr sein.

Wenn ich dich nicht sehe fühle ich mich komisch. Alles ist anders, komisch und ich fühle mich so seltsam leer. Und dabei sind wir noch nicht mal zusammen oder so etwas. Nein, du magst mich nicht mal.

Jedes Mal wenn ich dich sehe sehne ich mich noch mehr nach dir. Jede Sekunde in der ich nicht bei dir sein kann ist eine verlorene Sekunde. So sehr ich mich auch um dich bemühe, es ändert nichts an der Tatsache das du mich nicht Leiden kannst...

_I dont know what to do  
my heart will jump  
I will feel so empty  
so incomplete  
i would feel what  
Special Love feels like(what special love feels like)_

Seit ich dich kenne hat mein Leben sich verändert. Ich habe mich verändert. Man merkt es mir äußerlich vielleicht nicht so an, aber du hast mich dazu gebracht mich zu verändern.

Bevor ich dich getroffen habe fühlte ich mich Einsam. Nur leider fühle ich mich nun auch oft Einsam. Du sagst immer zu Nein wenn ich dich Frage ob du mit mir ausgehen willst. Es verletzt mich, doch ich Frage dich sicherlich wieder.

Wenn ich dich sehe erwärmst du mein Herz. Es fühlt sich gut an, wunderbar, so warm und geborgen. Dein Lächeln ist so wunderbar. Doch schenkst du es überhaupt mir?

_Before i meant you  
I felt like a stone  
on the side of a rode  
all cold and lonely  
but then you came along and cured me  
you made me feel warm_

Wieso sagst du nur immer Nein? Siehst du denn nicht wie sehr ich dich brauche und wie sehr ich dich liebe? Mein Herz schreit nach dir, hörst du es denn nicht? Hör zu Lily, hör zu und höre mein Herz an.

Ich fühle mich so leer, so schrecklich Einsam und verlassen. Das klingt alles so seltsam, immerhin habe ich Freunde, sehr gute Freunde. Und ich sollte alles andere als Einsam sein, aber ich bin es. Nur du fehlst mir zu meinem Glück...

Bisher habe ich für ein Mädchen noch nie soviel empfunden wie ich für dich fühle. Es ist unglaublich wie verliebt man sein kann, man bemerkt nichts mehr um sich herum, fühlt sich so leer wenn man die Person nicht sieht, sehnt sich nach Dingen die einem sonst gar nicht auffallen.

_I dont know what to do  
my heart will jump  
I will feel so empty_

_so Incomplete  
i would feel what  
Special Love feels like(what special love feels like)_

Hasst du mich wirklich so sehr wie andere es mir immer sagen? Irren sie sich vielleicht einfach nur, oder haben sie recht, und meine Hoffnungen sind falsch? Und werden sich nie erfüllen?

Du siehst immer so unglaublich stark und taff aus. Aber wie siehst es in deinem inneren aus? Bist du wirklich eine so starke Frau? Auch wenn ich diese Tatsache an dir Liebe, bin ich mir sicher das auch du deine Schwachstellen hast.

Ich brauche dich und deine Zuneigung. Wenn ich sehe wie du mit anderen Jungs redest, lächelst und lachst wünschte ich, ich wäre an deren Stelle. So sehr brauche ich dich...

_My love will help you  
my love will heal you  
but if you dont give love back  
then I will be alone!  
I need your love now  
I need your Heart now  
I need your peace now  
and i need you_

Hör mich bitte an. Ich weiß einfach nicht mehr weiter. Ich weiß nicht wie lange ich noch so weiter machen kann. Sehen wie du wie ein Engel an mir vorbeischwebst, aber nicht mein Engel bist.

Gib mir nur eine Chance. Eine einzige und nicht mehr. Vertrau mir. Bitte. Ich werde alles tun um dich davon zu überzeugen das es mir ernst ist, und ich dich wirklich liebe.

Mein Herz sehnt sich so schrecklich nach dir. Ich sehne mich nach dir. Jeden Tag und jede Sekunde in meinem Leben.

_I dont know what to do  
my heart will jump  
I will feel so empty  
so incomplete  
i would feel what  
Special Love feels like(what special love feels like)_

_I love you and you will always be mine_


End file.
